


Encounter

by AciidHeart



Series: McGenji Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: The flighty sparrow touches down one day.(Shimada brothers join Blackwatch AU)McGenji Week Day 2: Alternate Universe





	

Jesse rarely sees him.

He reasons that the guy is adjusting, that they're both adjusting, unused to such surroundings. The Shimada brothers are prideful, clever, dangerous, and completely out of their element as Blackwatch recruits. Who knew the Shimada-gumi were capable of falling? Such an incredible feat, barely managed by Blackwatch and their best operatives. The fact that they agreed to come, agreed to step away from a life in prison alongside the rest of their family speaks volumes to Jesse, and even before their arrival they've piqued his interest.

The eldest is quiet and prideful, hard to find because he does not want to be found. Jesse leaves him be, doesn't want to disturb a dragon in the midst of his slumber. The youngest is hard to find because he wishes to be caught, and makes it a game to be chased across the grounds. He is a free sparrow, unfit to be caged and held down.

Jesse finds himself alone in a practice range one day, testing the weight of two revolvers in each hand as he works on his shooting. The bullets make their mark for the most part, but he could do better. 

“What are you doing?” the voice seems to come from nowhere, and out of surprise Jesse fires off an accidental shot, which lands wildly far from the target’s left shoulder. Damn. Jesse turns around to see the sparrow observing him from the entrance of the range, bright green hair clashing horribly with an orange scarf tied loosely around his neck.

“Gotta get my aim in good shape if I'm gonna be of any use out in the field,” he replies. The sparrow cocks his head to the side a bit, warm hazel eyes squinted in curiosity. They're lined with a black pencil that end in small, sharp wings that gives them a more intimidating shape. Jesse can't help but find it alluring. 

“It doesn't seem to be in very good shape as it stands. It is good that you are practicing.” A small hint of annoyance tugs Jesse’s mouth into a frown, and he turns his attention back to the targets.

“I wouldn't’ve missed that shot if you hadn't startled me just now,” Jesse retorts. The sparrow moves to stand next to him, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

“I'd like to see, then.” and so Jesse lines up his revolvers and picks out two shots, both of which land cleanly in the head of each target in front of them. The sparrow whistles.

“Impressive. May I join you?” Jesse grins, twirling one revolver in his hand.

“You know what? I'd love to keep company with a sweet thing like you, since you're offerin’. Name’s Jesse McCree,” he says. With a quick swipe, Jesse holsters one of the guns and holds out a hand to shake. The sparrow hesitates for a moment before taking the hand and shaking it once, firmly. 

“Shimada Genji.” 

“Well, Genji, how's about we start up that training then?”


End file.
